


No mood for a manhunt

by onismim



Series: Lost Omegle RPs [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Jealousy, Jim is a Little Shit, M/M, Omegle, Poetry, Porn With Plot, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:32:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6863302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onismim/pseuds/onismim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm 99% sure this one fell asleep, judging based on the candid tone towards the end and numerous spelling errors<br/>(I've fixed most of them up really quick before posting here, no worries)</p></blockquote>





	No mood for a manhunt

**You:** Your diary is dreadfully dull, Moran. Don’t you do anything interesting? JM

**Stranger:** What the hell are you doing? SM

**You:** No, do please elaborate, I can't be that time-consuming, honestly. JM

**Stranger:** Put my shit back where you found it. SM

**You:** Oh? But it's adorable. JM

**You:** Dare I ask about the poems? I'm assuming they're old. JM

**Stranger:** Fuck you. SM

**You:** Maybe later dear. JM

**Stranger:** Just put it back already. It's none of your business. SM

**You:** It really is, if you've a pressure point then it's every bit my business. JM

**Stranger:** I don't have a fucking pressure point. SM

**You:** You've written poems, Tiger. Are you going soft? JM

**Stranger:** You damn well know I'm not. SM

**You:** Mmm, but who is this you keep writing about? JM

**Stranger:** You said it yourself. They're old. SM

**You:** Yes, but these go back years Tiger. You're actually beginning to worry me. JM

Are you going soft? JM

**Stranger:** Why the fuck are you even going through my shit? SM

**You:** Just curious really. JM

Come on, I'm going to find out either way. JM

**Stranger:** You don't just fucking stumble over my journals. SM

**You:** Maybe I was looking through your stuff, I'm bored and you can never be too careful with this kind of shit. JM

**Stranger:** Oh, we're back with the fucking trust issues, is that it? SM

**You:** It's not you I don't trust. It's her. JM

**Stranger:** What? SM

**You:** The girl in your poems. JM

**Stranger:** There's no girl. SM

**You:** Whatever, the twink worries me. Sounds like a pain in the arse, so It's not like I wouldn't be doing you a favor. JM

**Stranger:** The fuck are you talking about? What favor? SM

**You:** No pressure points. Period. JM

**Stranger:** I don't have pressure points. I'm telling you. SM

**You:** The poems don't matter then? JM

**You:** I'm finding that hard to believe. JM

**Stranger:** Oh yeah? Why? SM

**You:** Have you read any of them, Sebby? JM

**Stranger:** What, do you expect me to read the shit I write? SM

**You:** You wrote it! JM

**Stranger:** I was being sarcastic. SM

**You:** Fuck you. JM

**Stranger:** What am I supposed to do to make you believe me? SM

**You:** Just come home and explain. JM

**Stranger:** Now? SM

**You:** Preferably, unless you'd rather just fess up now. JM

**Stranger:** What's that supposed to mean? SM

**You:** Who the hell is the twink!? First _and_ last name please, I'm in no mood for a manhunt. JM

**Stranger:** Jim, for the last time. There is no one. It doesn't matter who it is. Nothing ever happened and nothing ever will. This is just some bullshit I wrote, it don't mean anything. SM

I know my place. SM

**You:** What are you on about? It's not about knowing your place. More about preventing you from doing anything stupid enough to get you killed. JM

I need my tiger home in one piece, alright? That's all. JM

**Stranger:** And that's where I'm gonna be at the end of the day. Nothing's gonna put me in danger. SM

**You:** You do stupid shite sometimes love, it worries me. JM

Come home, I might have made a bit of a mess, but I'll clean up. JM

**Stranger:** What kind of mess have you done now? SM

**You:** Stuff's kinda everywhere. Don't think I broke anything, although... JM

**Stranger:** You're pissed. SM

**You:**  If you could even call it that. JM

**Stranger:** Jim, come on. SM

**You:** What?! It's fine. Honestly, didn't even have that much. JM

Still some left if you hurry up. JM

**Stranger:** Are you jealous? SM

**You:** No, I'm just peachy. JM

**Stranger:** You're jealous over some stupid fucking poems. SM

**You:** Shut up. JM

**Stranger:** Jesus Christ, Jim. SM

**You:** What?! JM

**You:** I'm not jealous. JM

**Stranger:** You sure? SM

**You:** Come home, I miss youuu. JM

**Stranger:** On my way. SM

 

* * *

 

**You:** Jim slipped the journal into his pocket just in case the other tried to dispose of it. And began pacing nervously through the mess he'd made as he flipped the cell phone over and over again in his palm, eying the varying contents and even entire drawers themselves that'd been thrown about the room. The criminal had the odd feeling his sniper was still hiding something, and being as the Irishman wasn't really in the mood to pry. Jim slipped over to the window, and had been watching the streets below when he heard the familiar footsteps. "I really hope he's worth all that" He muttered from his perch, not bothering to get up or even cast a glance at the man in the doorway.

**Stranger:** There were only so many things Sebastian could do right now, and most of them were kind of dangerous for various, varying reasons. That he could stall for time now by driving back home was probably the best thing that could happen to him in a situation like that. He couldn't just give Jim an answer and he couldn't just not give Jim an answer, Sebastian knew, and it left a bit tied. Good thing that he was given some time to come down from his initial anger and embarrassment and the spike of adrenaline after that until he had to face the man who Sebastian knew wouldn't just let him have a pressure point - no matter how wrong that idea was. When he entered the flat, he felt pretty calm, and even the mess he was greeted with the further he made it inside didn't actually bother him all that much. If anything, it only reminded him to be on guard. "Good to see you, too," he said with a glance over his spilled belongings as he stepped into the doorway. "Had some fun?"

**You:** "Fuck you Seb." Jim prayed his voice wouldn't break, and yet. The alcohol was not helping him to keep his composer or gaze locked on the other's eyes alone, but first and foremost the criminal understood that he needed to prevent the sniper from doing anything stupid. This included the notebook he was currently tracing over the fabric of his suit pants. "Whatever happened to staying detached?" Jim swung down from the window sill, cocking an eyebrow and pulling the thing out to wave it questioningly. As much as it hurt, their profession would most definitely put at least one of them in danger. Jim pulled himself together before taking a few steps towards the other. "Hmm?"

**Stranger:** This wouldn't be easy, Sebastian could tell. He knew Jim long enough to easily pick up some telltale signs about the other man that gave a bit of an indication about how things looked under the sometimes all too smooth face. Normally, Sebastian would take some pride in it, even if only to himself. Right now, he kept his eyes carefully trained on Jim, only wavering when the notebook appeared in his hand. "I am detached," Sebastian insisted but he had a feeling he couldn't make that sound right. "I cut my ties years ago, you /know/ that." He made one slow step and then another, almost casually, and just as casually reached for that treacherous thing in Jim's grasp.

**You:** Jim tangled a quick fist into the sniper's dog tags, yanking him towards his own height to compensate for the sizable difference. "You've obviously not, You're mine, Moran. It'd do you best to remember that next time you try to lie to me." He practically hissed, eyes now quickly scanning and darting across the other's face. "Is that clear, Sebby- Shit. Moran." Jim mentally scolded himself for the nickname, and more so for the inopportune timing. Huffing softly, the criminal was sure he could smell the whiskey on his own breath, so there wasn't a doubt that the blond would as well. Fuck. "You can't, and won't fool me." Jim only regained his typical confidence once he'd pressed the dull flat of his knife to the back of the sniper's neck. Even only as a reminder of their careful power balance.

**Stranger:** And this was exactly why it was dangerous, no matter which path Sebastian chose. Jim had always had a temper and Sebastian wasn't entirely sure whether it was for the better or for the worse that he'd had a bit of alcohol in his system now. On a level of mere physical strength, Sebastian could have easily dodged Jim's attempts, but he didn't. He let himself be pulled down and he didn't push the blade away, no matter how much the urge to do it tingled between his shoulders. "I'm not lying," he said slowly and kept his eyes fixed on Jim, unblinking. "Look at me. You know I'm not. You'd know if I was fooling you and you know I never would." At least, Sebastian hoped. If there was doubt in Jim about that, Sebastian didn't think he'd ever be in this spot to have that kind of conversation with him. "I'm yours," he agreed, stretching his neck ever so slightly to press further against the dull edge leaning against his skin. "And I'll never be anyone else's again."

**You:** "Who?" Jim punctuated the question carefully with a quick turn of his knife so it began to dig into his sniper's flesh. He'd a hard time focusing on the deliciously pliant man leaning back on his knife, even as he could feel little bits of blood dragging down the blade and his arm. Jim couldn't help but worry if he was lying, and perhaps it was just the alcohol that kept him wobbling at the dizzying sight of crimson trickling down his arm. "I don't believe you, Tiger. Give me one reason to not slit your throat right here." Jim crooned, a wicked sort of grin settling beneath his otherwise drunken features.

**Stranger:** If his expression hadn't already been guarded, maybe the shift towards something that was stiffer than before would have been more obvious. As it was, there was barely the batting of his lashes, and whatever little giveaways there were weren't lured out by pain. God knew Sebastian had been through all sorts of pain in his life already. This here was deeper than that, a lot deeper than the blade nicking his skin and made its touch just a bit slippery. "I don't have one." He felt the warm trickle of blood and the immediate chill that followed as the smell of whiskey rode on Jim's breath. "You'll kill me if I tell you and you'll kill me if I don't." He would have shaken his head, but it would have pressed the steel against his throat only further into his flesh.

**You:** Jim studied the man carefully, "Such a soldier, aren't you Seb?" Jim sneered, twisting the knife slightly, letting the cut bleed profusely. Not that Jim wasn't careful to with his sniper, careful with the way he handled him in every sense of the word. "Come on Tiger, let go. Relaaaax." the criminal's voice lilted carefully over the words as he leaned to wipe a bit of blood off his arm and onto the blond's shirt. "Off." He cooed, smirking softly with the predicament Sebastian would soon be faced with; trying to remove his shirt would require Jim to move the knife. "Here, let me help you." Jim sighed as he took one precise swipe down the man's shirt, slicing it from collar to hem before looking back up at Sebastian. "I'm going to kill you eventually tiger, but that doesn't mean I can't find you..." Jim swept his gaze over the other. "Useful." He settled on the word, leaning forward to lick the of blood from his knife, more than aware of the seemingly unending eye contact as he completed the lewd gesture.

**Stranger:** The thing was, Sebastian knew exactly what was happening, at least on his side of the fence. But that he knew didn't mean that he could do much to change the direction things were taking right now. Jim was pushing him and Sebastian's defenses answered all too eagerly, coming up one by one. Logically, he could have told Jim now. But the problem was that Jim, at some point and ever since, had become a personal matter for Sebastian, and on a personal level, this hurt a lot more than the cut his throat suffered from right now. "And what now?" Sebastian asked and there was an edge to his voice that he knew hadn't been there before and that he couldn't hide for life of him. Some soldier he was. "You gonna draw it out? Like some toy you broke that you just can't part with?" With his shirt cut in the front now, even though his breathing was still calm and even, he felt exposed enough that he wouldn't be too sure that Jim wouldn't be able to see his heart beating right there under his skin.

**You:** "Oh but tiger, I haven't broken you yet, hmm?" Jim hummed as he finally leaned against Sebastian's chest, resting somewhat against the familiar skin. "Don't lie to me now tiger, Daddy hates liars." he breathed against the other's throat, pressing gentle kisses along the wound and under the blond's chin. "Relax dear. You're hiding so much, come on. Open up and let me fix you." He soothed, as if the idea of Jim taking a knife to the other's skin was supposed to calm him. But that wasn't the point, this entire ordeal made it quite obvious exactly what needed to be done. "Don't I always take good care of you? ... I need you to trust me, just let go." the criminal hovered a hand over the sniper's quivering heart, feeling it's speed even as his own hand ghosted over Sebastian's skin. "Just let me distract you from that funny little brain of yours" Jim soothed as he pressed his sniper carefully against the wall he shouldn't have seen coming as they'd shifted ever so slowly towards it. Leaning in to catch the blond's lips between his own, even if it was a split second, Jim purred quietly against them.

**Stranger:** Sebastian honestly doubted that it was actually him who needed distraction from his funny little brain, but he just kind of missed the right moment to say that, and then he found himself leaning against the nearest wall and trying was futile. When Jim had pressed butterfly kisses to his throat, close enough that he felt his breath send a shiver down his back, Sebastian had force himself to keep breathing, not knowing what exactly would happen if he gave himself away now. What kind of tactic Jim played now, Sebastian couldn't tell, until Jim kissed him, and even then he wasn't sure. But when Jim kissed him, Sebastian didn't really care anymore either, if only for that very moment. The only reason why it could happen so smoothly was that Sebastian sank against the wall enough to make them somewhat equally in height. Like the lacking resistance, this was something Sebastian had chosen - he'd chosen Jim a long time ago over everything else in the world. He let Jim kiss him with his own arms still by his side, and only when it felt like Jim wanted to pull away, Sebastian reached out and pulled him closer by Jim's hips, muttering "you're drunk" against the other man's lips before this time Sebastian was the one leaning in for another kiss.

**You:** "You're bleeding," Jim said smugly, humming into the kiss as he let his mouth open just enough to tease. "I want you, Tiger, please." Jim never begged, but now with that strong grip on his hips, he felt himself melting into Sebastian, even if the criminal theoretically had the upper hand. "Just a bit jealous really." He nipped at those clever lips, slipping the sniper's shirt off and onto the floor somewhere. The Irishman only whined as he ran his hands needily up the man's torso- tracing every scar while the kiss only deepened- and linked them around his neck. "Don't make daddy ask twi-- Oh fuck" Jim groaned, his knees growing just a bit weaker.

**Stranger:** What exactly it was that was his undoing, Sebastian wasn't quite sure. It seemed there was a lot, now, that he wasn't sure of, but like this, right now, he surely felt a lot more confident than he had a mere couple moments ago. Maybe it was ultimately Jim's admission that he really /was/ jealous, maybe it was the way Jim was kissing back, maybe it was the way his arms wound around Sebastian's neck with that beautiful little curse - or maybe it was all of that and more that Sebastian couldn't name. Whatever it was, it prompted his grip to grow tighter on Jim's waist and his body to lean in so much into the kiss to get more of it that he was halfway pushing away from the wall again. "Whose fault is that?" He let his hand trail along Jim's arm to make sure it was nice and snug around his neck before he pushed off the wall completely and in a matter of not even heartbeats flipped their positions. Towering over Jim now, he pressed his mouth to Jim's until his head tipped back against the wall, and then it took only so much more for Sebastian to reach down to Jim's knees and hitch his legs up until they wrapped around his waist. "You're real pretty when you're jealous," he said, Jim's body bracketed between the wall and his own naked torso now.

**You:** "What is it that you -- _fuck_ \-- do you think you're doing love?" Jim managed breathlessly in Sebastian's arms. It felt now as if he was floating in a warm tangle of limbs, teeth, and lips; losing himself in the moment. Alcohol definitely clouded his senses now if it hadn't already led directly to the criminal's current dilemma. "You're gorgeous in general Tiger." he whimpered, desperate for the delicious affection. "It's not fucking fair." Jim hissed. His hips beginning to squirm and tease in little motions over and even against Sebastian's hips. "I can't blame him, good little soldier like you would be hard to resist." He whined, stretching his neck to suck generously at the sniper's lip while the tease below continued. But it would a while yet before Jim would ever let anyone seize control from him. Fixing a quick grip in Sebastian's hair, he tilted the blond's head back and began to nip and suck at such tender skin surrounding the man's wound.

**Stranger:** It was no secret at all that Sebastian wasn't quite as delicate as Jim in pretty much every aspect of life. Everything from his body down to the way he moved was rougher, less subtle, more hands-on. It was a strength he laid down at Jim's feet for him to command, only for the both of them to struggle now in their little power play. In Jim's power play. "Fuck." Sebastian had always liked his neck getting some attention, but now in combination with the wound Jim had put there to caress now, it was quite the mix of discomfort and pleasure coming together there. He really couldn't be blamed that he pressed more of his weight into Jim on instinct alone, his hands barely needed to hold Jim up at this point in time, so they could easily rest low on Jim's hips, temptingly close but not quite close enough to Jim's butt as Sebastian rolled his own hips to answer Jim's movements. As everything else, it was less subtle, less teasing, a lot more obvious, a lot more purposefully. "You're really that jealous," he muttered and breathed a disbelieving laugh as his lips mouthed the shell of Jim's ear and their groins moved together. "Scared someone could take your soldier away from you?"

**You:** Jim felt his breath catch at the idea, "You'd miss this too much to let them.... Fuck... My loyal Sebastian." He whimpered under the blond's clever manipulations. Jim closed his eyes, leaving him craving and twitching at every little move. "I need you, d-don't you start with that Sebby." the criminal purred, smirking as he stopped moving his hips altogether. Taking the time to moan rather obscenely at the friction already provided by the blond that was still buzzing through his suit pants. He carried on with giving the other a little show by way of his hips, back leaned against the wall as to draw the sniper's attention from the abrupt lack of simulation. A single hand still perched on Sebastian's shoulder. But even as he arched his back and rolled his hips, the Irishman didn't grant the man any favors. It wasn't even a strip tease per say as Jim was still fully clothed. But nonetheless, Jim was practically exuding pruriency at this point, giving every part of himself to Sebastian's eventual disadvantage.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm 99% sure this one fell asleep, judging based on the candid tone towards the end and numerous spelling errors  
> (I've fixed most of them up really quick before posting here, no worries)


End file.
